Help me find the Light
by SammyLoves2Writes
Summary: Sequel to Dark enough. It had been a few months since Hermione had past Most have seemed to move on but Luna still is struggling with her depression,she is quickly running back to her old ways of self harm. Can she learn to save herself, When School, home and Bullies are around every corner. Or can she finally find someone to lean on. Rated for Selfharm,Cursing,abuse. GeorgexLuna
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO J.K ROWLING.

NO VOLDEMORT. JILY LIVES. SIRIUS IS OKAY. REMUS TEACHES.

* * *

A few months had pass, everything is the same but yet different, People had wonder who had she ment in the letter but no one knew, Hermione letter has inspired her to be strong, And stop cutting, Well at least try, It hasn't been easy. Walking into the great hall she saw kids laughing and talking. Walking to her table, she was stop by a larger wizard, she flinched away, when no hit came she looked up to see a curious looking George, "Hey Luna, Wanna sit with us today?" She just stared at him and then to the two tables, She looked up to see George looking at her, She wonder for a moment if this was a prank, but nodded none the less.

Everyone said hi to her once she sat down, She was siting by in between Fred and George, And Fred's girlfriend, Angelina, was next to him, while Harry, Ginny and Ron,sat in front of her. No one said much, Mostly it was meaningless talk, Music, homework,sports stuff like that. Dinner was over and they walked out of the Great hall, Luna turned to say bye and thank for the Invite for lunch, When They started to speak "Hey Luna Can we Talk to you for a minute," Luna nodded next thing she knew she was in a Classroom And Angelina was putting up a silencing charm, Everyone was facing her, she admit she was a bit panicked, she tried not to let it show

"Um, A-Are you guys gonna hurt me?" She asked wanting to know

"NO!" They yelled, she flinched

"Then may I ask why we are in here?" George stepped up

"We know Luna"

"Know what?"

"About the girl in the back of the class" Luna's eyes widen

"W-What about her"

"Please Luna we just wanna help"

"No you don't" Luna said walking over to the door and trying to open it, but it was stuck, She reached for her wand but just as she did so did George he grabbed it and tossed it to Harry "Why are you doing this"

"We wanna help"

"Oh yeah, where were you when I needed help needed help months before Hermione huh! Face it you don't care about me all you want to do is feel good that you helped someone who reminds you of Hermione" She grabbed her wand from Harry and unstuck the door leaving them there.

On the way back to her Tower she passed many bathrooms and even though she had been cleaned for a month and three days today, Its been hard, she still carry the Razor with her still have thoughts of ending it, she was a fool to think she could do this and made a sharp turn and walked into the bathroom, It was empty, standing by the sink she threw her bag up on the counter and turned the water on, she didn't know what came over her but soon the tears just begin to fall and so did she, falling to the floor with her bag she cried leaning against the sinks when she saw two things that fell out of her bag, Besides books, she Saw her razor and the letter that was never opened from Hermione, Dumbledore had given it to her later the night he told everyone, Right after she had gotten done cutting , she didn't have the Heart to open it, so instead she carried it with her, Shoving everything but the Letter and the Razor back in her bag, She stared at the two items before she shoved the Letter in her bag, and picked up the Razor staring at it, She rolled her robe sleeve up and took a deep breath, Putting the razor next to her skin

"Luna, Please don't do this" A voice said, Luna's head snapped to see Angelina, The older witch sat down next to her

"I-I Have to."

"Why?"

"Because, Because,I have nothing.I am nothing, you all have each other, I don't"

"You could have us too, We could be friends"

"Why would you want to be friends with _Looney Lovegood_" Angelina had never heard the young witches voice so bitter. Her voice was always so calm, like it didn't have a care in the world, but now even though it was still light and airy it held something so painful, Angelina could see now all the hurt in the voice and couldn't believe how she missed it.

"I would, Luna, All of us would, not because we missed Hermione, Which I admit we do but That doesn't change thee fact that we had fun tonight, It was nice hanging out with you Luna, I wish we could have known you sooner, That way you never had to do this" Angelina grabbed Luna's wrist in a soft but firm hold, "I'm sorry we didn't see you, but We see you now and we want you Luna, You are not unwanted anymore" And with that the small witch broke down in tears, And Angelina wrapped her in a hug as her own tears begun to fall.

Soon everyone showed up to the bathroom and took in the sight of the two witches crying in each others arms, with a razor by their sides, George walked over and pocketed the Razor before dropping to his knee and hugging both witches soon everyone else walked over and joined in hugging the small witch who had been alone for far too long.

Everyone walked Luna to the Ravenclaw common room before they said goodbye and headed to their own Common room. Luna watched as they left before walking back down the stairs and down the hallway walking away from the Ravenclaws and her new...Friends, The word is still foreign to the young witch, She knew that they said they will not leave, nor hurt her, but she knew not to put all her trust in them as much they wish her too. Not until she truly knows that she won't be hurt.

Luna reached the RoR that she had been sleeping in, Since she did no longer trust her dorm mates and fellow Ravenclaws after all that they always picked on her and beat her up if given the chance, so she had taken to moving into the room of requirement, She had stayed there since her 2nd year She had a desk for homework, A bed, that in all honestly was not the softest, for sleeping, and her chest with her cloths, Since she had always been nice to the house elfs they agreed to help her. Luna thought of sending her father a letter but decide against it, knowing her father would be knocked out by the firewhisking or up writing in his paper that he had pressured Luna into taking over once she's out of Hogwarts but much like she once told Hermione, she wanted a small job, perhaps at the twins shop, or taking care of magical creatures or maybe even at a bookstore to honor Hermione. Luna looked at the clock and realized that it was already twelve, she changed into her pajamas and slipped onto the small bed that was cold that and quickly drifted off to sleep ending her busy day.

~End of Chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I In no way own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, If I did George and Luna would be a thing and Hermione would get more love that she needed. **

I'd Like to thank those who reviewed and those who liked and read my story, IT means a ton and I'm sending you all hugs!.

To guest's;

I am so sorry you know what Luna is going through, I really wish I could help you, but sadly so do I, But I'm getting better, and I hope as you read this and go though Luna's journey, you will find help with her.

To Scarleaf,

Thank you for that! It means a ton, You might have to wait awhile till you get to see the letter, But I hope you enjoy the story until than haha.

PLEASE DO NOT READ THE END OFF THIS CHAPTER IT COULD BE A TRIGGER FOR SOME, SHE SELFHARMS AND TALKS ABOUT HOW SHE FEELS AND STUFF THAT COULD MAKE YOU SAD.

~chapter two. Mummy~

As Luna woke up she looked at the clock and saw that it was, again, 6:00, Sighing, Luna knew that she would not be able to fall back asleep, Getting up she search through her chest for clean cloths, She found her Ravenclaw dress that once belonged to her mother, She held it close sniffing in the smell of Apple pie, How her mother smelled, She held in close as she took in the memory of when her mum told her about this dress.

_~~Flashback~~_

_8-year-old Luna sat on the Kitchen counter softly kicking her feet back and forth, as she watched her mum placed the pie in the oven taking off her apron showing the blue skirt and blacked top dress with a bronze coloured bow around the waist where the two colours mixed, Luna looked at her mothers blonde hair that was almost a white much like Luna's she loved how similar they looked. Luna's mum's hair had been cut just below her chin and fell in curls, she had taken two pieces of hair from the front and pulled them back and kept them in place with a blue and bronze bow._

_"Mummy, Why do you always wear that on this day" Luna asked looking at the Calendar which read September 20th_

_"Cause when I went to Hogwarts, I was in Ravenclaw, Just like your father, and there was a ball, that was on this day,, and you know how my family didn't have a lot of money growing up, I made this dress. and once I was out of Hogwarts I made this lovely potion that would permanently make it keep the smell of the family's famous apple pie all you had to had to do was wash it with the potion. Take a smell" Leaning forward she offered her daughter her shoulder, Taking in a breath through her nose, Luna smelt the apple pie that had a hint of peppermint. (That being the secret)_

_"Yummy" _

_"Snow?" Luna's father called looking for his wife, _

_"In here, sweetheart" Luna's mum called back who finished washing the dishes by hand. Luna's father came into sight, his cloths cleaned, his hair smooth and not a hint of Grease, His eyes held a sparkle as he wrapped his arms around Snow giving her a kiss on the forehead. before sniffing the air, _

_"You're making pie" _

_"Guilty" Snow giggled as Luna watched still on the counter, Hoping that she would be lucky to find a love like her parents._

_~~ Flashback over~~_

Sighing, Luna picked out knee-high socks that had a light blue bow on the side on each one, some black flats that had a bow on them by the toes, and a bow that was also once her mothers. Luna picked up her cloths and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Luna exit the bathroom putting her hair up in a messy bun, much like her mum would have her do when they make potions,or Cooked, and since that was the first class Luna had today, Luna thought it made sense to fix her hair up now. Throwing her Ravenclaw robe on and a pair of fox earrings and heading over to her desk, She grabbed her Ravenclaw notebook and begun to write the events of last night. She wrote a quote or two that she either made up or over heard. She wrote at the top of the page ''It's scary what a smile can hide''

Looking at the clock, Luna, saw that the time was 7:00 so she decide to run down to breakfast and eat before anyone came down and tried to mess with her.

As She finished eating her Owl oats and the hall filled up with some Hufflepuff who she did not mind and some nice Gryffindors. She thought back to how Her and Hermione would talk before everyone else came in. They would talk about muggles things, house elf's, school work, but through it all they did not mention each others pain.

Luna noticed that the hall started to fill up more she grabbed her black shoulder bag that had dangles black stings hanging off. She looked up to the doors as she watched the as the twins walked in followed by everyone else. She looked at The group as everything from last night came rushing back to her, Hazel eyes met her gray ones as Angelina looked at her with hope, But Luna could see tears quickly finding their way in the girls hazel eyes. Luna kept her head down as always but this time she felt the groups eyes on her, but she paid them not a single glance as she rushed off to 6th year potions class, It was the only class that she skipped that far ahead, She is technically only in her 4th year but she is in 5th classes the only one who Dumbledore allowed to do so, He offered the same to Hermione but she said no. Luna skipped up a grade higher when it came to potions, She was in the twins classes but of course they did not know. She always hid unnoticed.

"Come in" A silk voiced commanded from in the inside, She opened the door finding her potions master. Snape. She always came early so she and the professor had gotten close. He had tried to talk her into taking over if he ever leaves

"Good morning" Luna came in and sat in her seat that was, unlike in the rest of her classes, In the front, but still off to the side.

"Good morning, Miss Lovegood. How has your days been"

"Same old, same old" Luna wasn't stupid she knew, Snape, knew about her depression, but she will say nothing about it until he brings it up himself.

Snape sighed as he came over to her, his cloak trailing behind him, Wordlessly he walked to his cupboard, taking a bottle out and handing it to Her she looked and saw it said healing.

"It works well for small wounds, just dab some on a cloth and apply it to the wound." He walked away leaving Luna gabbing, that was the first time he ever mention something like that, she sat there looking at the bottle in shock until she heard someone come in, she quickly stuffed the bottle in the her bag as the class room begun to fill up with students, Luna didn't have time to run to the back, so she stay stuck in the first row near the walk way.

As the lesson goes on she felt pairs of eyes staring at her as she worked silently, She knew it was the twins and Angelina but she kept her eyes on the potion, not spearing them a single glance. She listened to Snape as he told the class what to do.

Everyone worked in pairs and no one questioned why the young Ravenclaw worked alone, they didn't even take to big of notice to her.

Snape told everyone to come up and take one Snail shell to add to their potions, anymore than that and it could cause harm to those around. Luna was one of the first ones to go up and grab one, followed by everyone else, Soon the line became shorter to only five people in line, A Hufflepuff girl in low pigtail with pink ribbons came by and dropping in a shell into Luna's cauldron while Luna was cutting up her tail of newt. Luna heard bubbling and sizzling coming from her potion, She walked over looking down at her potion that was now grabbing other students attention, Luna tried to cool it down by mixing in the spiders eyes until she saw the blonde Hufflepuff, Luna knew what she did and hurriedly grabbed the lid trying to stuff it on the over flowing pot before it blow.

"Duck!" Professor Snape yelled out before the pot blew, breaking the lid and scattering the pieces, Luna fell to the ground she felt blood run down her forehead and lip, Using one hand to keep her up she placed the other upon her face feeling where the stone pieces cut her, she could feel one piece lodge in her forehead, But she was no longer focus on that, Snape had walked over and offered the girl a hand, pulling her up, Luna looked around and took notice to the looks she received, The looks of anger, The looks of humor and the looks of sadness from her professor and the twins.

She looked down at her dress, her mothers dress, the one that her mother made and passed down, the one that smelt of the family's pie, now covered in green and yellow goo, Luna froze, She had one thing that she owned of her mothers that her father did not lock away now ruined, She felt the tears hit her cheeks as she noticed she was crying, She ran out of the class (Grabbing her bag of the way out(?)) eyes burning with tears. Luna did not know where she was running but she knew how it would end.

She reached an empty bathroom and ran into a stall, She searched through her bag looking for her razor, remembering that George Weasley took it she grabbed her wand and quickly used it to break off a piece of metal, She stuffed her wand in her bag throwing off her robe she looked down a the ruined dress and cried.

She gripped the metal tightly in her hand as she made a cut across her skin, watching the milky flesh split in two, and blood pour out, She felt realized followed by guilt, She did not know if it was guilt for the dress, for her mistake or her guilt of breaking her promise to Hermione, either way Luna wanted it gone. She made more harsh lines down both arms, not cutting to deep but enough to watch the blood drip down her arms and onto the white tile floor. Luna leaned back and cried, realizing that the dress no longer smelt like pie and her mother now only smelling of smoke and Rubbish, realizing that she had broken her strike and had once again shed her own blood.


End file.
